ENTRE EL HIELO Y EL FUEGO (GoenjixNatsumixFubuki) pasen a leer :D
by Kinako-chan5
Summary: Encontrar el camino correcto en la vida puede ser facil o dificil en especial cuando se trata del amor, como le paso a Natsumi Raimon quien por un problema que tuvo con su pareja y tratar de uir de él consolandose al lado de un amigo, se enamoro de este y termino atrapada entre dos amores.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! bueno aqui estoy con mi primer fanfic! asi es, este es el primero que hago :3 siiiii, estoy muy emocionada :D Espero que les guste (y que lo lean xD) kejek ah, y les informo de antemano que este fanfic es de Inazuma eleven, para especificar, de GoenjixNatsumi y NatsumixFubuki, es decir, GoenjixNatsumixFubuki xD raro, lo se (de seguro a los que les gusta el Endo x Natsumi me quierran matar xD y a los que no... espero que disfruten leyendo :D). Bueno ya sin dar mas lata los dejo con el primer capitulo**

**aclaración: lo que esta escrito entre "" son pensamientos**

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5**

**a leer ^^**

* * *

**ENTRE EL FUEGO Y EL HIELO**

Capitulo 1

_Hola mi nombre es Natsumi Raimon, tengo 18 años y-yo siempre estuve muy enamorada de él, siempre lo apoyé en sus partidos, siempre quise estar con él, aunque nunca se me notaba, todo el tiempo imaginaba como sería mi vida con él, si nos casáramos, nuestros hijo, creo que tal vez estoy exagerando y a decir verdad nunca pensé en llegar a amar a alguien así, y el día más feliz de mi vida fue cuando me dijo lo que él sentía por mí…_

-N-Natsumi –Decía un chico de cabellos crema (?) en punta

-¿qué sucede Goenji?

-y-yo te… te quería decir… -trataba de decir mientras se ponía ligeramente, casi nada notorio, sonrojado

-¿qué pasa? ¿sucede algo malo?-decia algo preocupada

-no es eso, yo… yo… -respira ondo- yo te quería decir que te amo Natsumi –decía rápido y luego más calmado- te amo

-… -no dijo nada

Goenji miro a Natsumi y esta tenia una cara de sorpresa sin decir nada

- ¿Natsumi? – dijo algo preocupado ya que la chica ni parpadeaba- ¿te encuentras… -no pudo terminar ya que la chica lo abrazo

con unas lágrimas en los ojos- yo también te amo Goenji, siempre lo he hecho y había esperado tanto que este día llegara- Goenji corresponde el abrazo y acaricio su cabello

-me alegra tanto escuchar eso

_Por fortuna, él sentimiento era mutuo, yo lo amaba él me amaba, todo era perfecto… pero como ya dije "era", por lo menos hasta… hasta ese día_

Natsumi se encuentra caminando por la calle después de ir a comprar algunas cosas, de camino a su casa la cual ahora compartía con Goenji

-"hoy se cumple un año desde que Goenji y yo estamos juntos"- sonríe- espero que le valla a gustar mi regalo- dice muy emocionada, cuando de pronto escucha una voz muy conocida para ella

-olvidalo- se oyó la voz a la vuelta de la esquina

- ¿eh?- se deteniendose antes de doblar la esquina

-vamos Goenji tan solo dimelo- decía una chica peli lila

-que insistente eres Fuyuka- dijo con un tono algo cansado por la insistencia de aquella chica

-solo hazlo y ya

Natsumi se mantenía observando y escuchando aquella conversación algo curiosa por saber que era lo que quería Fuyuka que dijera Goenji

- ….. "¿Qué estoy haciendo? No debería estar aquí espiando una conversación que no tiene nada que ver conmigo"- pensó la chica y se disponía a ir a saludarlo en lugar de seguir escuchando cuando oye decir a Goenji

-ya me voy- se da media vuelta

-si no lo dices entonces yo le dire que…

-¡espera!- dijo algo exaltado-de acuerdo- calla un momento- Natsumi es una niña mimada que piensa, más bien, cree que yo estoy con ella porque me gusta y que la quiero, pero esta muy equivocada porque la única razón por la cual estoy con ella es solo por lastima y ya

-no la quieres?

-no significa nada para mí

En ese preciso momento a Natsumi se le espesó a romper el corazón poco a poco, no podía creer que Goenji acababa de decir, y una que otra lagrima le comenzó a aparecer

-eso quiere decir….?- se comenzaba a acercar la chica peli lila al goleador de fuego

-q-que ella es un estorbo para mí y….. y…. quien me gusta eres…..-mira al suelo- tú

Fuyuka en un movimiento muy rápido se acerco mas a Goenji y lo beso, en cuanto Natsumi vio eso soltó las bolsas que tenia en las manos (nadie escuchó el sonido de cuando cayeron las bolsas) y salio corriendo de ahí llorando descontroladamente.

Natsumi corria llorando y llego hasta un parque en donde se escondio tras un árbol para seguir llorando

-por que? –seguia llorando- por que… por que tiene que ser así?- se apoya en el árbol y cae resbalándose hasta quedar sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas- por que?... Goenji, yo…..

Natsumi pasa toda la tarde apoyada a ese árbol llorando y, sin darse cuenta, se queda dormida

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-Al otro día

-he?-Natsumi despierta y se da cuenta que esta en el parque- me quede aquí toda la noche? –recuerda lo que había pasado el día anterior y su rostro vuelve a verse deprimido- "_ella es un estorbo para mí, ella es un estorbo para mí_"- se seguía repitiendo esas palabras que dijo Goenji, en su cabeza- no lo entiendo….. de verdad parecía que me amaba-se le pasa una imagen de ella con Goenji en su mente- Goenji, yo creía que….. que tú…- oculta su rostro entre sus rodillas, las cuales aun abrazaba

-señorita esta bien?-pregunta un niño quien tuvo algo de curiosidad al verla sentada apoyada en el árbol

La peli castaña mira al niño- si- le sonríe falsamente, aunque el niño no le cree mucho

-¡Shin, donde estas?!

-¡ya voy mama! Adiós señorita-le sonríe y se va

La peli castaña mira al suelo un momento, después se levanta y camina hasta una banca que estaba en el parque y se sienta en ella

Le suena el estomago- tengo hambre-dice con una voz muy triste, casi como si no le importara- no tengo nada de dinero- revisa su billetera y luego la guarda-…. "todo lo gaste cuando compre las cosas para el regalo de….. de Goenji, para nuestro aniversario"-en ese momento ella quería llorar pero no lo hizo ya que todas las lagrimas las había gastado el dia anterior-…-se mantuvo en silencio

-Natsumi?-decia un chico que iba pasando por ese lugar

La peli castaña levanta el rostro para ver quien le hablaba, y era….

* * *

**No me maten, perdonenme por poner a Goenji no muy "bueno" que digamos (de seguro las fans de Goenji me odiaran) despues las compenzare :D perdonen por que el capitulo sea tan corto (a mi parecer lo es). El primer cap me salio algo... no se como llamarlo xD en fin espero que no me quieran matar, deberas, trate de que no se viera taaaaan cursi? o pasado a telenovela (asi yo lo veo) no se como lo haigan visto ustedes (si es que alguien lo leyó) xD**

**Bueno aqui van las pregunta:**

**-¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les gustó? (sean sinceros acepto critica, sugerencias, reclamos, todo!)**

**-Si les gusto ¿Continuo?**

**-¿Me felicitan o tomatazos? (xD)**

**-¿Quien creen que es el chico que vio a Natsumi? (tal vez esta pregunta para algunos o todos sera un poco obvia)**

**-¿Me dejan un Review?**

**Bueno ya me despido! y espero que les haya gustado (repito mucho eso no?) sayonara nos vemos hasta la proxima (tal vez) ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aqui yo publicando la conty muuuy tarde, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento de veras lo siento mucho, sé que debí de haber subido antes la conty pero tuve unos problemas con algo llamado escuela... naa mentira xD bueno la verdad igual la escuela me impide escribir la conty pero mi mayor distraccion es... facebook, yo administro paginas ahí y eso me tiene muy distraida xD lo siento mucho, Kinako promete no quedarse pegada al facebook tanto tiempo :D algo mas, me encantaron sus reviews! arigatou a todos me alegro k les aya gustado y eso va para Sakura ii Albin A.P.S (fuiste mi primer review de toda mi vida xD y por supuesto que tratare de mejorar :D), MoonstoneIce31585 (me alegra que te aya gustado! :3 kajak yo tambien a veces hablo spanglish xD y creo k Goenji sufriria contigo O.o xDD), .niebla (me alegra k te haigas topado con mi fic xD claro que leere el tuyo! pero cuando tenga tiempo por ahora la tortura de la escuela en forma de tarea me tiene algo ocupada xD pero te prometo k lo leo :D), sakurita_chibi (kajka lamento k el primer cap te aya echo llorar xD y de acuerdo a lo k si se van a arreglar...el tiempo lo dira xD al igual k mi cabeza e imaginación xDD), klan (kjakaj te dire lo mismo k dije anteriormente el tiempo lo dira al igual k mi cabeza e imaginación xDD pero no pierdas las esperanzas ya que aun no tengo ni idea de como terminar el fic xD de veras el tiempo lo dira) arigatou! :D muchas gracias a los k comentaron y tambien a los k no xDD (eso tambien va para ti Kirino-baka, y yo te dire así las veces k kiera xDD) de nuevo gracias y k bueno k les gusto :D**

**declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de Level-5, cuanto los adoro por hacer este increible anime :')**

**bueno sin aburrirlos más, la conty!**

* * *

**ENTRE EL HIELO Y EL FUEGO**

Capitulo 2

-Natsumi?-decía un chico que iba pasando por ese lugar

La peli castaña levanta el rostro para ver quien le hablaba, y era Fubuki (felicidades a todos los k adivinaron xD)

-Fubuki…-se queda algo sorprendida al verlo

-veo que si eres tú, hola, como estas?-le sonríe con esa típica sonrisa tan característica de él

-yo… estoy bien-le cuesta pronunciar aquellas palabras-por cierto Fubuki… que haces en el parque tan temprano?

-troto un poco, eso es todo-le sonríe-por cierto tú que haces aquí?

-n-nada-desvia su mirada la cual aun esta triste

-te encuentras bien?

-por supuesto-le sonríe falsamente

-estas segura?-pregunta dudando de aquella sonrisa

-claro-continua sonriendo falsamente para luego ponerse de pie-bueno Fubuki será mejor que me vaya así que…-le suena el estómago

Hay un momento de silencio y después Fubuki suelta una ligera risita

-no te rías-le dice la peli castaña algo sonrojada

-je, je de acuerdo pero has comido algo?

-a decir verdad… no-contesta bajando la mirada

-"mmm esto no me gusta, ella no comió y desde que la encontré su mirada refleja tristeza… acaso se habrá quedado aquí toda la noche? Eso no es bueno, que le habrá pasado, me gustaría saberlo…" Natsumi, quieres venir a desayunar conmigo a mi departamento?

-eh?-levanta la mirada-pero… tu estas trotando, no?

-ya termine-le sonríe y luego se da media vuelta sin dejar de mirarla-vamos

-está bien-dice después de pensarlo unos segundos

_Para ser sincera no me esperaba que Fubuki apareciera y… si acepte su petición de ir a desayunar con él fue porque... bueno… a mi casa no puedo ir ya que ahora vivo con Goenji y lo último que quiero hacer es encontrármelo, iría con mi padre pero él está de viaje y aunque yo tenga la copia de las llaves tampoco iría allá, si Goenji, aunque sea, ya notó que no llegué a dormir anoche uno de los lugares en donde buscaría seria en mi antigua casa, creo que lo mejor por el momento es ir con Fubuki, él es mi amigo y al menos en su departamento no me encontraré con Goenji, pero aun me pregunto…_

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-En el camino

-por cierto Fubuki…

-si?-voltea a verla mientras camina

-queria saber que haces aquí? Creí que estabas en Hokkaido

-bueno eso es sencillo de explicar, lo que pasa es que quise venir aquí a pasar las vacaciones un rato, es bueno estar con los amigos cuando se puede-sonríe

Natsumi lo observa

-qué sucede?-pregunta algo extrañado por la mirada de la chica

-nada, la verdad… creo que tienes toda la razón-le sonríe de vuelta

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-un rato después

-bien aquí es-dice el peli plata parado al frente de su departamento para después abrir la puerta y entrar-este es…

-hasta que llegas Shiro-de pronto aparece un chico de cabello rosa algo molesto-donde estabas?

-perdóname Atsuya, salí a trotar un rato-dice con una mano tras su nuca y sonriendo

-y por qué no me avisaste?

-bueno…

-he?-el peli rosa nota la presencia de la chica parada en la puerta-quien eres tú?

-yo?-pregunta la oji rojiza

-no le pregunto al aire-dice sarcástico-por supuesto que a ti, a quién más crees?

-yo…

-Atsuya, ella es Natsumi Raimon-la interrumpe el peli plata-supongo que la recuerdas, no?

-Natsumi… Natsumi… Natsumi Raimon…-piensa un momento con la mano en su mentón-ha, ya me acorde-dice finalmente chasqueando los dedos-tu eres la niñita mimada hija del director, no es así?

-que soy qué?-le baja una gotita estilo anime por su nuca-yo no soy ninguna niñita mimada

-sí, como digas-le dice dándole a entender lo poco que le importa (nada)-por cierto que haces aquí Natsumi?-dice en tono burlón

-Fubuki me invitó a desayunar

-y que no desayunaste en casa o qué?

-no, prefiero no volver allá por el momento-dice mientras desvía la mirada

Atsuya se queda callado al ver que la mirada de la chica cambió de normal a entre triste y enojada, se le queda viendo unos segundos para luego mirar a su hermano el cual con la mirada intenta transmitirle un mensaje a su hermano y este lo comprende

-"en las situaciones que te metes Shiro, yo no soy bueno para este tipo de cosas así que…"-piensa para luego asentirle con la cabeza a su hermano-de acuerdo-dice como si nada-oye Shiro yo ya me tengo que ir-coge una chaqueta-quede con unos amigos, te veo al rato, adiós-se dirige a la puerta

-qué? Pero creí que íbamos a ir a ver cómo estaban Endo y los demás

-no te hagas tanto drama, al menos agradece que te espere para avisarte que iba a salir-abre la puerta y se dispone a salir-no como otros-sale y cierra la puerta

En cuanto Atsuya se fue, tanto como Natsumi y Fubuki se quedan mirando la puerta mientras les baja una gotita por la nuca

-diculpalo por lo de niñita mimada-mira a la oji rojiza la cual tiene una mirada ya más normal-él es muy… muy…-piensa un momento

-muy Atsuya?

Se quedan un momento en silencio y luego ambos se empiezan a reír

-ja, ja, sí-le contesta aun riendo el goleador de hielo-bueno, ven vamos a desayunar-se encamina hacia dentro mientras lo sigue la oji rojiza

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-En otro lugar

Un chico de cabellos peli crema iba despertando después de su sueño, había dormido sentado en una silla esperando a alguien y una vez que se levantó se dirigió a una habitación

-Natsumi-toca la puerta sin escuchar respuesta alguna-Natsumi estas ahí?-vuelve a repetir tocando de nuevo la puerta-Natsumi soy yo, ya despierta-sigue tocando-ah…-bosteza y luego abre la puerta-Natsumi por qué no me contes…-se queda callado después de ver que la chica no esta y la cama esta intacta, tal y como la dejó el día anterior-no esta… por qué-saca su celular y llama a Natsumi- contesta… contesta…-se dice a sí mismo

El goleador, en vista de que no le contestan, cierra su celular y se dirige a su habitación, se cambia la ropa lo más rápido que puede y sale de la casa corriendo

Fubuki esta preparando el desayuno que consta, básicamente, de omelettes y té

-si quieres te puedo ayudar-le dice la oji rojiza al peli plata parada al lado de la mesa en donde se desayuna

-no es necesario, hago esto a menudo-dice preparando los omelettes para luego mirar a la chica-un chico que sabe cocinar no debería dejar que una dama lo hiciera, eso seria algo muy descortes de mí parte-le sonríe

Natsumi se le queda mirando algo sorprendida por su respuesta, hasta que su celular suena

-quien sera?-se dice a sí misma para luego revisarlo y descubrir que quien le llamaba era, nada mas ni nada menos, que-"Goenji?"-se queda algo sorprendida

-no vas a contestar?

-eh?-lo mira y cuelga-es un numero desconocido, mejor no

-mmmm de acuerdo-le dice algo dudoso de su respuesta

-em… Fubuki, me podrías decir donde esta el baño?

-claro, esta por allá-le señala-sigue ese pasillo la segunda puerta antes de llegar al fondo ese es

-muchas gracias

Natsumi corre hacia donde le indicó Fubuki y en cuanto entra al baño su celular vuelve a sonar

-"qué hago?"-piensa un momento-"debería contestarle o…"-le contesta el celular-Sí?

-Natsumi-le contestan del otro lado-hasta que me contestas me tenías muy preocupado sabes?, donde estas?

-eso importa?

-que? A que te refieres? Por supuesto que importa

-me refiero si es que a ti te importa

-por que no debería de importarme? Natsumi ya te dije que estaba muy preocupado por ti, donde dormiste anoche? Por que no llegaste a casa?

-eso no te importa… no finjas que sí porque yo sé que no-dice con la voz algo deprimida

-Natsumi, que te sucede? Te noto algo triste, que ocurre?-dice con voz preocupada

-nada, solo que… -recuerda lo que él dijo y siente como una lagrima corre por su mejilla-no importa… ya no importa-no soporta seguir hablando con el goleador de fuego ya que siente que más lagrimas le empiezan a salir

-a que te refieres Natsumi? Dimelo

-Goenji, yo…-quiere decirle lo que escuchó y vio el día anterior pero la voz se le corta y las lagrimas no la dejan así que cuelga el celular

-Hola? Natsumi-se da cuenta que ella no contesta y mira su celular-corto… "que le sucedera?... que es lo que tiene?"-se queda pensando un momento en medio de la calle pero después vuelve a la realidad y corre en búsqueda de la peli castaña

-"no debí de haberle contestado…"-se dice a sí misma aun en el baño, apoyada en la puerta y mirando hacia el techo-"yo lo quiero… y… no quiero que diga frente a mí que él no"

Natsumi sale del baño con el rostro algo deprimido y se encamina hacia la cocina pero a medio camino se detiene

-"tengo que tratar de lucir más animada, Fubuki no tiene que notar que no me siento bien"-se dice y trata de cambiar su rostro a uno más animado pero aun intentándolo se le dificulta-eh?- nota una habitación y entra-"será esta la habitación de Fubuki?"-se pregunta así misma, cuando de pronto nota una cama, se dirige hacia ella y se hecha-"tal vez descansar un poco me ayude"-cierra los ojos

El chico peli plata termina de poner la mesa y va en busca de Natsumi para que desayunen

-Natsumi donde estas?-camina hacia el baño-ya esta el…-se detiene al ver que la chica esta dormida sobre su cama con un rostro más tranquilo-"por lo menos ahora esta mejor"-sonríe

Fubuki entra a la habitación, coge una manta y se dirige hacia la chica-que duermas bien -le dice en un susurro mientras la cubre con la manta

El oji grisáceo sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarla, desayuna, escribe una nota para la chica y luego se va

* * *

**Y aquí dejo el cap por hoy :D ya que mi imaginacion hasta aqui llega xD lo siento de veras mucho por no haberlo subido antes, a decir verdad acabo de terminarlo xDD y eso con siertas complicaciones ya que no me siento muy bien en este momento por problemas personales y mis animos no estan muy bien k digamos, pero en fin por mas deprimida k este continuare el fic, cueste lo k cueste ademas este estado se me pasa muy rapido :D y tan solo por publicarles el fic ya me siento mucho mejor :DDD**

**ahora las preguntas!**

**-¿me perdonan por tardarme mucho?**

**-¿les gusto la conty?(:3 xD)**

**-¿que opinan de que Atsuya estuviera vivo?**

**-¿como les parecio la actitud de Fubuki hacia Natsumi?**

**-¿creen que deberia dejar el facebook por un tiempo para dedicarme a escribir más?(xDD)**

**-¿que les parece la imagen que le puse al fic?,¿alguien lo noto?,¿como me quedo?**

**Bueno ahora me despido! y espero k me dejen un review :3 xD gracias de nuevo a todos los k me dejaron uno y a los k no tambien, creanme me motivan a seguir escribiendo :'D ahora si, sayonara nos vemos hasta la próxima ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! si se k me quieren matar por demorarme muuucho tiempo, esta vez si k me demore mucho mas tiempo k la vez anterior y ahora dire xk, en primer lugar si el facebook me afecto un poco pero esta vez no fue mi problema principal lo k paso fue k la semana k tenia k subir la conty, k deberia haber subido la conty, tuve problemas con la distraccion y no lo hize, ademas de pruebas k la escuela te deja y eso, y tambien la inspiracion se me fue xD la semana k recien paso me llego la inspiracion pero tuve algunos problemas tecnicos, desde el sabado de la semana enterior a esta mi notebook se comenzo a kedar pegado y cuando se despegaba o no funcionaba o se volvia a pegar y estube tratando de k se arreglara pero nada y cuando ya me arte recien el miercoles lo mande a arreglar si ya se :genius: bueno basicamente fue eso mi notebook regreso el jueves y desde ahi estuve escribiendo la conty pero algunas cosas se me olvidaban cosa k me retraso aunmas xDDD kiero agradecer a kienes leen mi fic arigatou! a sakurita chibi (aja y otra vez aqui actualizando, un poco... de acuerdo muy tarde pero actualizando xDD si tratare d no dedicarle tanto tiempo al face desde ahora xDD ha! y me alegra k te haya gustado la imagen k le puse al fic :D), Sakura ii Albin A.P.S (k bueno k te haya gustado y bueno ahora te enteraras k, k va a pasar xD :D),Maferxita11 (aqui tienes tu conty! menos mal k dijiste k esperarias paciente aunk esta vez se necesite muuucha paciencia xD), klan (no te preocupes con lo del GoeNatsu kejek y si habra k ser pacientes para ver k pasa xDD y bien ahora pude subir la conty y aqui esta xD ha! y lo de los problemas y eso ahora ya estoy mejor xk ya se solucionaron :D) agradesco a todos ellos x comentar y tambien a los k no :D xD arigatou! (KIRINO-BAKA! hola aqui la conty niña k nunca comenta y k no tiene una cuenta en esta pagina xDD)**

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5 quienes ahora estan haciendo la 4 temporada, Inazuma eleven Go Galaxy! cuanto se los agradezco :'D**

**ahora si a leer n.n**

* * *

**ENTRE EL HIELO Y EL FUEGO**

Capitulo 3

El oji grisáceo sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarla, desayuna, escribe una nota para la chica y luego se va

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Después de unas… 2 horas (?) (xD)

Natsumi se comienza a levantar

-haaaaa-bosteza- donde estoy…?- dice mientras se talla un ojo y observa la habitación aun con los ojos adormilados- este es… este es el departamento de Fubuki "por un momento se me había olvidado que Fubuki me había invitado a desayunar….."-piensa un momento- "desayunar…" el desayuno!-dice algo exaltada para luego salir corriendo (cayendose de la cama y después levantándose como si nada) lo más rápido que puede en dirección a la cocina

Cuando llega observa el cuarto y nota que Fubuki no esta ahí

-Fubuki…-con su mirada recorre todo el cuarto buscándolo-aquí no esta

Natsumi busca en todos lados del departamento esperando encontrar a Fubuki, cosa que no consiguió y termino rindiéndose

-no esta-se sienta en una silla que esta en la mesa de la cocina- a donde se habrá ido?-apoya su cabeza en su mano y su codo en la mesa- ¿eh?-su mirada nota un papel doblado, sobre la mesa- y esto?-la abre y la lee

Lo que dice la nota:

_Hola Natsumi, si estas leyendo esto significa que despertaste o de lo contrario eres Atsuya y si es así deja de leer esta nota! Bueno, volviendo al tema, te decía que te quedaste dormida y no te quise despertar, lo siento por haberme ido sin decirte nada tenia un asunto pendiente. Tu desayuno esta en el microondas tan solo caliéntalo y sírvete, si quieres puedes quedarte en el departamento hasta que regrese, no tardare mucho, volveré cerca de las 3 de la tarde, si decides quedarte puedes mirar la televisión o pedir algo, como quieras, ahora me despido y cuídate._

_Fubuki Shirou_

Fin de la nota…

-tres de la tarde…-mira el reloj- son las 12, m…-piensa un momento

Natsumi se para y se dirige al microondas en donde se encuentra su desayuno luego lo enciende para que su desayuno se caliente mientras ella vuelve a la silla en donde estaba sentada antes

-"Fubuki ha sido tan bueno conmigo al invitarme a su departamento… espero no ser una molestia para él"-piensa un momento hasta que el sonido del microondas, avisando que su desayuno ya esta listo, la saca de sus pensamientos. La peli castaña se dirige al microondas y saca su desayuno para luego servirse

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°En otro lugar…

Un chico con una banda en la cabeza viene corriendo pateando un balón de futbol hacia una portería

-Listo?!-grita mientras corre

-sí!-le responde un niño de unos 10 años parado en la portería

-haya va!-patea el balón hacia la portería

-lo tengo!-intenta detener el tiro pero no logra alcanzarlo y cae

-estas bien?

El niño lo mira y se pone de pie- por supuesto

-jeje que bien sigue practicando y pronto lograras ser un gran portero-le dice mientras le sonríe y con su mano le revuelve el cabello

-claro que sí!-dice emocionado y sonriendo

-Endo-le dice un chico peli plata

-si Fubuki?

-mira-señala a un niño también de unos 10 años que esta corriendo con un balón hacia la portería del lado contrario

-ah!-el niño patea el balón con fuerza hacia la portería donde se encuentra otro niño más desempeñando el papel de portero, este intenta detener el tiro pero no lo consigue- si! Anote! Anote! Anote!-celebra saltando

-vaya eso fue asombroso!-el niño que anteriormente estaba practicando con Endo corre hacia donde esta su amigo para felicitarlo

-vaya, le enseñaste bien Fubuki

-tu crees?

-claro, tan solo vienes a ayudarme hoy con el entrenamiento y ya veo mejoras en Tadashi (se refiere al niño que anoto el gol)

-si-dice con una mirada algo pensativa

-ahora solo le falta perfeccionarse aun más para ser un gran goleador y asi convertirse en uno de los mejores e ir al Futbol Frontera Internacional en conjunto con sus demás amigos ya que ellos saben que por más difícil que sea la situación no deben de rendirse-dice algo emocionado y sonriendo- no es verdad?

-claro-le responde con su mirada pensativa y ahora algo perdida

-te sucede algo Fubuki?

-he? No, por que lo dices?

-te he notado algo distraído desde que llegaste, que sucede? Paso algo?

-no exactamente

-vamos Fubuki puedes confiar en mí, somos amigos

Piensa un poco-…. de acuerdo,... no es algo que me pase a mi personalmente es… es sobre alguien más

-alguien más? Quien?

-es sobre… sobre Natsumi

-Natsumi? Te encontraste con ella?

-asi es, quisiera saber algo, tú la has notado algo extraña estos últimos días?

-notarla extraña…-piensa un poco- no, yo la he visto bastante feliz, en especial con eso de que era su aniversario

-aniversario?

-si, me encontré con ella ayer y me dijo que estaba muy feliz por su aniversario de 1 año con Goenji-le cuenta- sabes? ella y él ahora están viviendo juntos

-viven juntos?-se sorprende un poco por la noticia- "pero ella dijo que no quería volver a su casa… habrá pasado algo entre ellos dos?"

-probablemente se pelearon o algo así, eso es común en las parejas, creo-dice esto ultimo en un tono dudoso

Fubuki piensa un poco- probablemente eso sea-dice con la mirada aun pensativa

-entrenador-llega un niño al lugar en donde conversaban Endo y Fubuki- cuando seguiremos con la práctica?-le pregunta con un balón en la mano

-he...-el peli café mira a Fubuki

-ahora mismo-le contesta Fubuki sonriendo al niñito con el balón en mano

-si! Vamos-dice feliz y luego se da media vuelta y camina hacia donde se encuentran sus demás compañeros siendo seguido por Endo y Fubuki

La peli castaña ya había terminado de desayunar y ahora acababa de terminar de lavar los platos y tazas sucias

-por fin termine-dice secándose las manos con un paño- aunque tampoco era mucho-suelta una pequeña risita sonriendo- m…-mira el reloj- las 1, aun falta para que llegue Fubuki, que puedo hacer hasta entonces? M…-piensa un momento cerrando los ojos-"no me gustaría que Fubuki me considerara una inútil o una molestia al quedarme aquí y no irme… de verdad ha sido muy amable conmigo"-abre los ojos- ya sé-se pone de pie- le preparare la comida, de seguro que cuando regrese vendrá con hambre y así lo primero que hara será comer-se dijo así misma algo emocionada- a cocinar se ha dicho

Natsumi empieza a revisar que hay en el refrigerador y en los estantes para ver que puede cocinar

-veamos…-continua revisando- esto me puede servir

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°En otro lugar

Un chico peli rosa en compañía de otro peli rojo y una más peli blanco caminan por la calle conversando

-así que tu hermano llevo una chica a su departamento, he?-decía el chico oji ambar

-así es Nagumo, en los problemas que se mete, yo no lo pienso ayudarlo con eso-le responde el peli rosa

-y quien es la chica?-pregunta el tercer chico peli blanco

-es… es… etto…

-no me digas que no tienes idea de quien era-le dice el oji ambar

-me dijo pero…-se toca la cabeza-no lo recuerdo…-piensa- Natsumi, asi se llamaba Natsumi Raimon

-hasta del apellido te acordaste, brazo Atsuya-aplaude en forma de burla el peli blanco

-que intentas decir Suzuno?-dice algo molesto

-que eres un cabeza hueca que a veces no recuerda nada, eso es todo-le responde como si nada

-y me lo dices en cara? ya veras-levanta el puño para golpear al peli blanco

-atrevete a golpearme-lo desafia

-basta los dos-los interrumpe el peli rojo- los dos son unos cabezas huecas, normalmente soy yo quien empieza las peleas no ustedes, además, Suzuno no deberías ser tan directo y Atsuya admite de una vez que a veces se te olvidan algunas cosas

-eso no es cierto-dice algo molesto- si no me acuerdo de ella es porque no la veo desde hace mucho-se excusa el peli rosa

-voy a ser directo las veces que se me de la gana, tu no me mandas cabeza de tulipán

-como me djiste?-le dice molesto el peli rojo

-cabeza de…

-silencio!-interrumpe el peli rosa- creo que Shiro tenia razón en que peleamos hasta por la más mínima cosa

-habla por ti mismo, yo uso defensa verbal-le dice el peli blanco

-defensa verbal? Fuiste tú quien empezó las peleas ahora! nadie te dijo nada!-le contesta el oji ambar

-como sea-no le da importancia- por cierto, estábamos hablando de Natsumi cierto?

-así es, Atsuya por que Fubuki llevo a Natsumi a su departamento?-pregunta el peli rojo

-bueno creo que tenía algún problema o algo así, llegaron al departamento en la mañana, supongo que algo le habrá sucedido, oigan de casualidad ustedes no saben nada o si?

-según lo que tengo entendido ella ahora esta de pareja con Goenji-le cuenta el oji zafiro

-con Goenji? Eso no lo sabía

-es porque has estado mucho tiempo alejado de Inazuma-dice el peli rojo- además, según lo que me dijeron, ella ahora vive con Goenji

-no tenía idea-le dice Suzuno- y eso que yo si vivo en Inazuma

-no puede ser, de las cosas que me pierdo por no vivir aquí, algo más?

-para que quieres saber tantas cosas? Crei que no ibas a ayudar a tu hermano-contesta Nagumo

-solo tengo un poco de curiosidad tampoco pretendo ayudarlo con nada, que los problemas los solucione él solo

-si como no, escusas hay para todo-le dice el oji zafiro

-callate

De pronto un chico aparece por uno de los callejones y se topa con los tres que iban caminando

-Atsuya?-dice el chico peli crema

-quien eres tú?-le contesta el mencionado dejando de caminar

-soy yo, Goenji-le dice- que haces aquí? Creí que tú y tu hermano estaban en Hokkaido

-como ya dijiste estábamos, vinimos aca solo por un tiempo

-ya veo, oigan de casualidad alguno de ustedes ha visto a Natsumi

-para que buscas a Natsumi?-pregunta el oji ambar

-la he estado buscando desde la mañana, no se que le pasa, ayer no fue a dormir a casa, hable con ella por el celular pero no me quiso decir en donde estaba, alguno sabe donde esta o la ha visto?

-yo no la he visto-responde el oji zafiro

-yo tampoco-dice el oji ambar-m…. y tu la has visto Atsuya?-le pregunta en forma de burla para ver que responde

-yo…_ "prefiero no volver allá por el momento"-_Atsuya recuerda lo que Natsumi dijo- "si ella no quiso volver es obvio pensar que fue porque paso algo entre estos dos"-piensa mientras observa a Goenji- "por lo tanto…" lo siento, no la he visto-dice finalmente

-bien, entonces la seguire buscando-corre alejándose de los tres chicos

-como quieras-le dice Atsuya

-y eso?-pregunta el peli blanco cuando ya se alejo el peli crema

-que cosa?-responde el peli rosa

-crei que no ibas ayudar a tu hermano

-eso no fue ayudar, tan solo le menti al pelos parados ese-se excusa

-y con eso evitaste que fuera a buscar a Natsumi a tu departamento, evitando que se encontraran y tuvieran posibles problemas, no solo ella sino también tu hermano ya que existe algo llamado _celos_ que todo mundo tiene, veo que no eres tan malo después de todo-dice en tono burlon

-que parte de _eso no fue ayudar _ no entiendes?-le contesta un tanto molesto

-como sea, y si eso no fue ayudar, según tú, por que le mentiste?

-bueno… fue por lo que dijo Natsumi en la mañana

-que dijo?-pregunto el oji ambar

-dijo que no quería ir a su casa, la razón no la se, pero supongo que algo debio hacer Goenji, algo no muy bueno como para que aparte de triste este enojada, o así la note-cuenta- según Shiro, en casos como esos es mejor dejar que el corazón se calme un poco para que después se arreglen mejor los problemas y que no haiga un conflicto de por medio

En cuanto Atsuya termino de hablar, tanto Nagumo como Suzuno dejaron de caminar y se quedaron observando a Atsuya algo soprendidos

-que les pasa?-le pregunta el peli rosa dándose cuenta que sus amigos dejaron de caminar

-creo… creo que estar con tu hermano esta afectando tu forma de pensar-dice el oji zafiro con tono burlon

-por que lo dices?

-por lo que dijiste-le contesta el peli rojo

-de que hablan? Tan solo dije…-recuerda lo que dijo anteriormente y se da cuenta de que sus amigos tienen razon- rayos! Maldito Shiro! tu y tus discursos sobre _no tengo que comportarme tan mal con los demás_ y que _debo dejar de ser un insensible _me están empezando a afectar!-dice/grita al aire mientras se toma la cabeza con ambas manos- no puede ser…!

Nagumo y Suzuno al ver el comportamiento infantil (?) de Atsuya se comienzan a reir

-dejen de reírse!-dice molesto el peli rosa

-bien!-dice Natsumi feliz- ya termine de cocinar! Espero que Fubuki llegue pronto o se enfriara

Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta de la entrada del departamento y quien entra es justamente Fubuki

-vaya esos niños si que aprenden rápido-se dice a sí mismo- eh? Que ese es aroma?

-Fubuki-aparece Natsumi en la entrada después de haber escuchado la voz del peli plata- hola

-hola Natsumi "aun no se fue, me alegro" que es ese aroma?

-la comida-dice feliz

-comida?

-sí, supuse que llegarías con hambre así que te prepare el almuerzo

-vaya, no era necesario yo…

-no hables y sígueme que se va a enfriar-le interrumpe y coge a Fubuki del brazo llevándolo hacia la mesa que hay en la cocina

Natsumi sienta a Fubuki en una silla frente a la mesa y le sirve la comida

-aquí tienes-le sirve- espero que te guste- sonríe

-claro, itadakimasu-Fubuki toma la cuchara y coge un poco de la comida para posteriormente probarla

-como esta?-le pregunta la peli castaña

-esta muy bien, no sabia que supieras cocinar (y no, no esta fingiendo, efectivamente Natsumi sabe cocinar, por lo menos en mi fic asi es xD)

-la verdad recién estoy aprendiendo lo básico, pero me alegro que te haya gustado-sonríe y Fubuki le regresa la sonrisa-itasakimasu- dice para luego empezar a comer ella también-por cierto donde estuviste?-pregunta dejando de comer

-fui con Endo, me dijo que lo ayudara con los niños del equipo de futbol que tiene, los niños son unos principiantes pero aprenden rápido, tienen futuro en el futbol

-ya veo, Endo también me ha comentado acerca de eso, me alegro que estén progresando-sonríe

Asi se mantuvieron conversando de cosas triviales y como a las 4 llego Atsuya y Natsumi también le había servido comida a él a pesar de que dijo que no iba a comer experimentos mutantes, aun asi comio toda la comida

-bien ya termine-dice el peli rosa poniéndose de pie y se dirige hacia la sala en donde se encuentran Fubuki y Natsumi sentados en un sofá conversando

-entonces se cayo pero no quiso admitir que fue porque se resbalo el solo, hasta ahora sigue diciendo que yo lo empuje-cuenta el peli plata

-jaja-se rie la oji rojiza- era de esperarse venido de Atsuya

-eh?-el mencionado escucha su nombre- ya te dije Shiro que no estoy mintiendo, fuiste tu quien me empujo aquella vez-dice con un tono algo molesto apuntando a su hermano- pero eso ya no importa, tan solo vine a decir que voy a salir

-otra vez?-pregunta el oji grisaceo

-si otra vez, no pienso quedarme aquí a escuchar como se burlan de mí

-je bien y a donde vas?-le pregunta el peli plata

-voy con Nagumo y Suzuno, todo esta bien-se dirige a la puerta

-de acuerdo-le contesta su hermano

-volveré como a las 7, adiós-abre la puerta, sale y después la cierra

-era mi idea o parecía enojado?-pregunta la peli castaña mirando la puerta

-siempre es así, no te preocupes

-si tu lo dices… ha, casi se me olvida-mira a Fubuki- Fubuki faltan algunas cosas en la cocina, podrias mañana comprarlas? Te voy a dar una lista

-claro, pero que tal si vamos a comprarlas ahora?

-ahora?

-si, ya que no tenemos nada mas que hacer, que dices?

Natsumi piensa un momento…- de acuerdo-contesta finalmente

Fubuki y Natsumi se encuentran ya recorriendo las tiendas para comprar lo que falta en la cocina

-tenemos que llegar al departamento antes de que Atsuya vuelva-dice el peli plata caminando con unas cuantas bolsas en las manos- como no le dijimos nada lo mas seguro es que se enoje de nuevo

-si, como la ultima vez-contesta- mira en ese lugar venden arroz-dice apuntando una tienda

Despues de un tiempo, luego de recorrer varios lugares, por fin terminaron de comprar todo lo que faltaba y ya estaban de camino al departamento

-tardamos bastante en encontrar todo-decia la peli castaña con una voz algo cansada y con algunas bolsas en las manos

-si pero al menos esto nos sirvió para entretenernos un rato-le contesta también con algunas bolsas en las manos y sonriéndole como siempre lo hace

-claro, tienes razón

-Natsumi! Natsumi donde estas?!-se oye una voz a lo lejos

-"no puede ser"-la oji rojiza reconoce la voz, la cual era de Goenji

-oiste eso?-pregunta el peli plata

-no, debe ser tu imaginación

-Natsumi donde estas?!-se oye de nuevo la voz

-eso no fue mi imaginación, Natsumi que ocurre?

-etto… Fubuki que tal si nos vamos por allí?-dice apuntando a un callejón-vamos-jala del brazo a Fubuki para que la siga

-"esto es muy raro, esa voz se oye como la de Goenji, ella lo esta tratando de evitar, supuse que ella estaba asi por algo que había pasado entre ellos dos desde que Endo me conto que eran pareja" Natsumi-dice el oji grisáceo dejando de ser jalado por la nombrada- había decidido no meterme en tus problemas y dejar que los resolvieras tu, tampoco pienso obligarte a que me digas que es lo que pasa pero… quisiera saber por que evitas a Goenji

-Natsumi!-la voz se oia cada vez más cerca

La oji rojiza se sorprende al oir lo que dijo Fubuki- yo… yo…-de sus ojos algunas lagrimas amenazan con salir

-Natsumi donde estas?

Muy tarde, Goenji ya se encontraba a media cuadra del callejón en donde estaban Fubuki y Natsumi, lo que provoco que Natsumi se asustara un poco ya que podría descubrirla

-tranquila-le susurro Fubuki a Natsumi para que Goenji no escuchara- mantente en silencio

Goenji paso por el lugar y, para suerte de los que estaban escondidos, no noto ni a Fubuki ni a Natsumi, y una vez que ya se alejo pudieron hablar normal

-listo-dice el oji grisáceo para luego mirar a Natsumi la cual tiene la misma mirada que la primera vez que la encontró en el parque- lo siento, no debi haberte dicho que me lo dijeras, perdoname

-no, tienes razón, debi de habértelo dicho aunque sea, en vez de estar guardandomelo todo el tiempo, haciendo eso más daño me hacia-le dice- es solo que… que…-las lagrimas amenazan nuevamente con salir- yo... yo...-Natsumi cierra los ojos para que no salgan las lagrimas pero después los vuelve a abrir al sentir como Fubuki la abrazaba

-tranquila-le dice el peli plata con una voz dulce y tranquilizadora- si quieres llora, por lo menos asi te desahogaras

-Fubuki…

La peli castaña finalmente termina llorando en brazos de Fubuki mientras este acaricia su cabello dulcemente para poder calmarla a la chica

* * *

**Okey esta demas decir k mi inspiracion se fue por completo xDD perdonenme x la conty taan chafa k me salio xD segun yo la ultima parte me salio muy... no se como describirlo xD yo soy una chica capaz de golpear y contestar a todo el mundo y es raro k al escribir obtenga este resultado xDD lo siento x la gran demora k tuve esta vez LO SIENTO! desde ahora tratare de subir la conty todos los lunes ya que con los sabados no me funciona ya k de lunes a viernes puede k este ocupada y los domingos los utilizare para revisar lo k escribi para k asi la conty este lista para el lunes! :D y si no lo subo el lunes sera el martes pero lo mas seguro es k este el lunes xD bien ahora unas pocas preguntas xDD**

**-¿esta vez me perdonan por la muy extendida demora k tuve?**

**-¿Que les parecio la conty? ¿les gusto? (como siempre espero k sean sinceros :3)**

**-¿Que fue lo k no les gusto de la conty? ¿y que fue lo k les gusto?**

**-¿Como encuentran eso de que Atsuya sea amigo de Nagumo y Suzuno? (xD)**

**-¿Quieren conty?**

**Bueno ahora si me despido, esperando k les haya gustado aunk sea un poco la conty xDDD tambien espero k me dejen un review y bien sayonara y nos vemos hasta la proxima (tal vez xD) cuidense :D ^^**


End file.
